


Young Boy

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Pinako fills in his childhood memories.





	Young Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fullmetal Alchemist' nor am I profiting from this.

Pinako hoists herself into her rocking chair and chews on her pipes stem. Her smock smells like automail, oil, and smoke. Her smell is familiar and almost as comforting as the little pieces he still has of his mother. 

“Edward was boisterous and curious,” she murmurs. “I saw that same curiosity in you, Alphonse but it came with gentleness.” 

A bird hops back and forth on their perch and peers at him curiously, and he cannot help but wonder: would they come down here was he normal? 

“I’d like to hear that bird story again please.” 

“You were turning two…”


End file.
